


Honey, I'm Home!

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Dark, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rhys, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: This is not how Rhys pictured his life. He wanted to become the Chief of Security or maybe Head of Programming. Instead, he's got four kids and a golden cage Jack doesn't allow him to leave.*** This is dark and inspired by The Sims. :D Mind the tags. ***
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Honey, I'm Home!

**Author's Note:**

> This sat in my drafts since the beginning of February as "x-dark bad wrong nah.docx", so, yeah... Here it comes. :D Inspired by The Sims. This is how I imagine our Sims with career aspirations feel when we make them into baby incubators and don't give them a chance to get the desired career.

“I’m home, honey! Where are you, guys?” Jack called as soon as he opened the door, like every day when he came back from the office. Thomas came running to him first, followed by Ginny who switched to crawling when her feet became unsteady on the tiled floor. “There are my beautiful babies!” he grinned, picking them both up.

“I’m not a baby!” Thomas argued, giggling when Jack made a shocked face. “Gin, Sarah and Sonny are babies; I’m a big boy already!” To prove it, he outstretched his arms, almost poking Jack in the eye.

“Alright, big guy,” Jack laughed. “Now, tell me, where is mommy?”

Rhys waited for that question, and only then he stepped in. His feet were shaking slightly, and he concentrated on breathing slowly, because if he gets nervous, his hand starts shaking, and then Jack will—

“There you are!” the Alpha smiled. He leaned in for a kiss, which Rhys gave willingly. Then he leaned further, undoubtedly to scent him, and Rhys quickly pulled away.

“The twins are on a mat,” he explained hurriedly. “I should go back to them.” Faking the so-called _omega bullshit_ always worked on Jack, and it worked again. The Alpha nodded, annoyed but unwilling to fight with his mate over the need to protect their kids, and Rhys quickly walked back to the living room where two babies were contently sleeping on a mat, surrounded by their siblings’ toys.

He knew he can’t escape it forever. God knows Rhys gave up trying to run away long ago and instead focused on learning to survive. But he wanted to avoid it for another few minutes, maybe even hours if he was lucky.

It was hard. His heat has come, he could feel it already burning through him. Only the parental instincts kept him sane, the need to take care of the pups stronger than the need to seek an Alpha. But as soon as Jack finds out, he will call in the nannies, the children will be taken to a different, safe house, and he will take Rhys, trying to make him pregnant again.

The omega shuddered, goosebumps appearing all over his body. He didn’t even feel healed from the birth of the twins yet, his heat came too soon, undoubtedly thanks to the Alpha. Rhys didn’t want to get pregnant ever again, and if so, then at least give him more time to recover! When he got pregnant on the first heat after Ginny, his body almost gave up, he was so exhausted. But Jack was pleased, and he wants it that way again.

“Here you are,” a gentle voice spoke too close behind him, and Rhys jumped. The Alpha could always be quiet when he needed it. Now he got behind Rhys, hugged him and pressed his nose to the crook of his neck. The omega’s left hand started shaking, and he hurriedly sat on it to hide the tremor. “Go to the bedroom,” Jack growled in the next second, distressing him further. Of course, he knew immediately that the heat is here.

“I’ll just go say bye to the kids,” Rhys tried. It was mostly buying time, because the constant stress beat most of his instincts out of him, and he didn’t really need to see his kids, as much as the realisation hurt.

Rhys liked kids, a lot. Maybe it was his nature, or his nice childhood with a lot of siblings, but he always imagined having a kid or two after he makes a career. But plans changed when Jack bonded him after a short period of dating. Rhys didn’t see through the charming façade of the Alpha soon enough. When he did, his position was already someone else’s, his apartment sold and things moved to the penthouse, and another heat was approaching.

He tried to be happy when Thomas was born, but being unable to leave the house without Jack by his side and being forced to get pregnant over and over again, it broke him. He loved his children, but he was tired, broken and robbed of his dreams and ambitions.

“ _No_ ,” Jack growled again, tugging at Rhys’ collar threateningly, startling him out of his thoughts. “Bedroom, _now_.”

The omega scurried off, not even slowing down when he heard Sonya’s crying as Jack picked her up and accidentally rose her from sleep.

The Alpha’s scent was strong in the bedroom, and when the door closed and the cries of the baby disappeared, heat hit Rhys strong. He almost collapsed, arousal and fear taking over. This place wasn’t safe. It didn’t feel safe in a long time. Ever since Jack forcefully took him during his heat and bonded him.

Instinctively, the omega sought a place to hide. Jack’s closet was locked, as well as the bathroom. The only small, dark space was under the bed, and so Rhys crawled there, as he did many times before. He pressed himself as far as he could, somewhere the Alpha wouldn’t be able to reach him, hopefully.

It was hard to tell the time in the darkness, especially with fear clouding his mind. So, some unspecified time later, Jack came in the bedroom, already shedding his clothes. In his underwear, he stopped by the bed and audibly sighed. “This shit again? Come out, Rhysie.”

Something pulled the omega forward, an urge to obey his bondmate, but he resisted, covering his ears with both hands. He was shaking all over, not just the left hand that trembled every time he was stressed, a small manifestation of the years of repressing his reactions to his suffering. Sobs pushed up his throat, choked him, but he held them in, knowing that Jack would spank him if he cried, to _give him an actual reason to do so._

“Rhys, come out,” Jack repeated with more force in his voice. “I will not knot you the first couple times if you don’t come out now.”

Rhys whimpered. He didn’t want to be knotted, didn’t want to be pregnant again, but he knew that not getting knotted during a heat will be worse than hell. He contemplated his options shortly, and then slowly began to move forward.

As soon as the omega’s hand appeared in the light, Jack snatched it and pulled him from under the bed. Rhys didn’t even hiss at the rug burn as his body moved too fast. He closed his eyes and kept them closed, willing his mind away. He wished he could just leave his body.

Jack didn’t bother tormenting him for the last bit of resistance. Within seconds, Rhys was on the bed, knees spread, ass in the air and face in the mattress. He was only ever allowed to wear underwear and shorts or trousers, and he only wore boxers today, because Jack was waiting for the heat to finally strike. They were easily torn and removed.

Rhys briefly wondered if Jack would take him without preparation. There was already some slick pouring out of his hole; it wouldn’t be that unpleasant for the Alpha. But Jack did something worse, first.

A soft metal _click_ sounded right behind his ear, and Rhys started trembling even more. Jack put him on a leash. _Again_.

“This is for your own good, kitten,” the Alpha said in a soft, almost soothing voice. “I can’t have you trying to hide every time I go and fetch us water, like last time.” The other end of the not-very-long leash was locked to the headboard. Rhys already knew that he won’t be able to crawl under the bed or curl up beside it. He will be forced to stay in the middle of the bed for the whole duration of the heat.

He didn’t beg. He didn’t make a sound. Jack hated it when Rhys talked back, cried, when he was weak. When he was being _omega_ but not _docile_ _and_ _pliant_. When he was being more than a _slave_.

Two fingers are mercilessly shoved in his butt, and Rhys’ trail of thoughts cuts off. He whimpers, but it soon turns into moans as Jack starts thrusting the fingers against his sweet spot. Heat takes over and clouds his mind, turning him into a typical omega, begging for an Alpha’s cock.

Some time later, stuffed full of Jack’s knot, Rhys will come to himself, try to look around only to be stopped by the short leash. He will whimper and cry, distressed, and Jack will be patient for once, soothing the omega. But that moment will soon be over, and Rhys’ days will be filled by only two things – fucking and being fed/drinking water/being washed. Jack will put a butt plug into him to stop any come from escaping. The heat will be unnaturally long thanks to some pills Jack forces into him, giving them two more days of high fertility.

And when it is finally over, Rhys will be exhausted, laying and unable to get up. Jack will wash him, change the sheets, bring the kids in to spend some time with their momma, but Rhys won’t even be able to hold them, too wrung out, and so he will cry and Jack will soothe him. The patient, gentle mood will last for five days. Then it will back to strict discipline.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting).


End file.
